


Hospital Visits

by Zetsubo_Tamashi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hospitalization, How do you tag here?, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubo_Tamashi/pseuds/Zetsubo_Tamashi
Summary: Riku's hospitalized and I7 comes to visit him and give him some comfort.





	Hospital Visits

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work here, also, this is not my first lenguage, sorry for it.

If Riku was sincere, being in the hospital was nothing new to him, after joining I7 he had tasted a bit of the outside world.

Since Riku was a child, he had always been in and out of hospitals, at a point where he simply considered the hospital a home and his parents visited him every day along with Tenn-nii, the same day he was discharged, Tenn-nii simply left, causing the strongest attack he had ever had, he slept for two whole days, almost three, Riku never smiled as happily as before.

Loneliness was not a problem, there were always visitors at night to keep him company, people no one else could see, waiting for him to give his last messages to the people they loved, plus he had plenty of time to read a lot of books! And Riku loved books! His favorite genres were poetry, historical fiction and from time to time mystery books, like the one he held in his hands right now, he was surprised that none of I7 had visited him yet, yet he was not sad or desolate, when he got lost in his books he could ignore the outside world and wander in his head in the world of fiction where he had gotten into.

__________________

The door to his room opened very loudly, making Riku jump out of shock, Nagi appeared through the door with a smile and several sheets of Magical Girl Kokona held on his right arm, in his head a couple of books (he really didn't know how he could keep them there) and the nurses scolding Nagi, who just come in and closed the door delicately this time.

"Riku! I came to visit you and I brought _many_ things!" Nagi's energy infected him, making him smile, putting a bookmark on his book before putting it aside "Good morning, Nagi!"the blonde happily left the sheets on his bed, putting them on top of him to protect him from the infernal cold of the hospital, he whispered 'thank you' before Nagi gave him 5 books of different stories, recognized them as the books he had been thinking of purchasing before he was in the hospital, he grabbed them excitedly and opened one of them, looking at the index, closing it again to analyze the cover, with a very nice design, with the protagonist and his best friend behind, the first time he read it was when a doctor had lent it to him, he had wanted to buy it since then and read it again "Nagi! Who bought them?" His smile faded slightly, he really didn't want to act like a spoiled child, he really felt bad for thinking that they had been bought for him "Riku! I was buying MagiKona's Manga and I remembered your list, I just bought them _for you_!" the I7 center refused "B-but-" Nagi grabbed him by the shoulders, remaining inches from his face "No! I really believe you need them!". Riku made an indignated pout, however he nodded and took the books, a little excited to be able to read the entire saga of that book he wanted so much to reread "Thank you, Nagi." He tilted his head slightly and smiled gratefully, Nagi blushed, ended up nodding covering his mouth and cheeks with his hand.

Nagi grabbed Riku's cheeks and came closer to leave a small kiss on the corner of his lips, a butterfly kiss, Riku blushed enough to look like a tomato, Nagi let out a few small laughter and walked away "Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise at the time "I have to go back to the _dorms_! Bye, Riku!

______________________________

The next person to show up at the door was Tamaki, with his school uniform still on with a big tired face, a pair of notebooks and a family economy book in his arms, sat in the chair next to Riku's bed and yawned "Good afternoon...Rikkun...". Riku had a little laugh about Tamaki's behavior, he seemed to be on the verge of fainting just for attending school. "Good afternoon, Tamaki." The student settled better into the chair and handed the family economy book to Riku, with a 'Help me?' look on him. "Help me, Rikkun" Riku nodded and grabbed the book in his hands, Tamaki settled very, very close to see better the book to pay attention to the elder's explanation, after a while Tamaki seemed to understand and they took a short break so that he could eat his Ousama Puddin, surprisingly, Tamaki gave him one and they both ate it "Why didn't Iori explain it to you? I thought he was helping you with your studies."Tamaki seemed to be angry at the mention of the other boy "Iorin got angry because I didn't understand anything and said I'd better go to a playground, I remembered that Rikkun knows about these things and I came for you to help me." He really looked upset "Surely Iori didn't want to make you feel bad...". Tamaki shook his head, still angry, "Since Rikkun was hospitalized Iorin is in a very bad mood! The other day he offended Sou-chan! And Sou-chan was so angry that they got into a fight, Iorin and Sou-chan are very scary" Riku laughed a little "Then tell Iori that he is being unfair, he should not treat the others like this. Tamaki nodded, picked up the book as soon as the pudding was finished and got Riku closer against him to continue studying, after a while the visiting hours were over and Tamaki had to go "Thank you, Rikkun, you explain better than Iorin or Sou-chan." Riku smiled in gratitude, Tamaki said goodbye with a hug and a kiss on the forehead, and went with a smile to the dorms.

________________________

 

The next day he was visited very early by Yamato.

The leader of I7 looked bitter for getting up early, Yamato was one of those people who hated getting up in the morning, however Riku knew it was because of the scripts he had in his hands, he was reading them at light speed, learning the lines as he walked to the chair near his bed "Good morning, Riku." Yamato releases the script on the nearby table, with an irritated expression, he had big dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't rested at all the night before "Good morning, Yamato-san... Didn't you rest? Leader! You have to sleep!" Riku inflated his cheeks angrily, Yamato smiled slightly, he really missed their center, Yamato leaned his head against the younger's shoulder with a pleased smile "Onii-san has no time to rest, the scripts are killing me, they are very long, and I hate this drama." Riku tilted his head in confusion, as well as letting it rest on top of Yamato's. "Isn't it a film?"  Yamato nodded, yawning "The studio thinks it's funny to repeat the same scene with 5 different scripts."his annoyed expression came back, looking resentfully at the script on the table near the hospital bed "You've been doing this for a long time... nee, Yamato-san When will you finish the drama?" Yamato grabbed the script once again and looked at it, still lying against Riku's shoulder "When they decide which version of the final scene they'll use, I can only stand their idiocy, Onii-san really hates this studio.". Riku stroked Yamato's hair with his right hand, the eldest began to close his eyes being carried away by tiredness "Riku... Onii-san can't sleep... the set is for later..." however Yamato had already fallen asleep, Riku chuckled and grabbed one of the books Nagi had brought him, leaving the I7 leader to rest for a while longer.

A few hours later Yamato woke up, still a bit drowsy, he yawned a few times and settled into the chair, despite having slept in a chair, he was surprised to not notice any pain in his back, Riku next to him had fallen asleep sitting with his book in his hands and glasses still on, with a smile Yamato, left a note in the book of the center of I7.

'Onii-san has to go recording, so I'll go now, bye, Riku.'

And he left more than happy, not without first leaving a kiss on the redhead's cheek.

___________________________________

After waking up and noticing that Yamato was gone, it was natural for the doctors to bring him the insipid and horrible food from the hospital, even if he had become used to it, it was still terrible, he preferred the food of Mitsuki and Sougo, before he could take a bite, Mitsuki leaned out the door with a box of bento in his hands "Good afternoon Riku!"the shortest member of I7 approached with happy and excited steps towards the redhead, leaving the bento box in his bed "Good afternoon, Mitsuki!" excited he grabbed the bento to start eating, cheerfully savoring a good meal for the first time that week "Sougo-san helped a little, we were worried that you were not eating hospital food because it is so sad, I tried to get Iori to bring it to you, but he refused". Mitsuki nodded to himself, Riku took the mouthful in his throat and then swallowed, lowering his head a little sadly "Iori does not want to come and visit me?" Mitsuki stroked Riku's head. "Knowing Iori, he will surely come when all the others have already visited you, Riku."

Riku ate again, and Mitsuki told him how the things were in the dorms, some stupid things that happened lately, and Iori's recent bad mood "I really don't understand Iori... there are times when he looks like the real big brother...". Mitsuki sighed sadly, there were times when Mitsuki failed to be the older brother of the two, and that made him feel bad, as he had always been smarter and more advanced at his age than everyone else, Iori never had many friends, he spent most of his time studying and even though they spent most of their time together, he had never needed the help of his older brother, Riku understood that feeling, being left behind by your brother and seeing them advance without even turning to see you "I do not understand Iori either... I am sure he would be happy if you gave him anything, Mitsuki!"He put on a determined expression, holding his fists in front of his chest, making the older Izumi laugh, "You always know what to say, Riku." They kept talking for a while, until the doctor came back for some tests and got Mitsuki shooed out of there.

Mitsuki left after leaving a soft kiss on his eyelids, leaving Riku more than flushed.

___________________________

When the checkup was over, he only returned to his goal of finishing his book before he entered the night schedule where he was forced to sleep, however he was interrupted by the door opening once again, this time being Sougo, passing with nothing in his hands, unlike the others, he sat right on the bed, close to him with a kind and gentle smile "Good afternoon Riku-kun How was your lunch? I would have come to visit you with Mitsuki-kun, but I had business to attend to with Yamato-san" Riku smiled quite happily "That was very good! Thank you very much!" Sougo chuckled and stroked the head of the younger one gently "Have you been told when you will be discharged yet?" Riku denied "Although I haven't had another attack, they keep analyzing me, I'll probably be out in a week or two!"Sougo made a sad face. "Things have not been the same in the dorms, Iori-kun and I... we had a fight, we didn't even talk at practice anymore, I've tried everything to apologize, he doesn't seem to want to see me..." Sougo seemed as he felt guilty for the situation, even if it wasn't his fault "He has also been insulting Tamaki when he asks for help with his homework, he told us that you helped him with his classes, he seemed happy that he finally understood the class." Riku smiled proudly "He even said I explained better than Iori and Sougo-san!" Sougo laughed "We're a little hard on him, it's probably because you make it easier." They started chatting for a while, Sougo recommended reading one of the books Nagi brought him, explaining why he had liked it so much as he heard interested "I really hope Iori comes soon...".

"He will, Riku-kun." Sougo whispered with a small smile "I'm sorry I can't be with you any longer, I'm very busy with MEZZO..." Riku shook his head still smiling "Don't worry Sougo-san, take care!" after the farewell Riku left the book and his glasses aside, really tired to continue reading. Sougo kissed Riku's nose before leaving.

________________________________

A week later, without any visitors, Riku returned to the quiet and sometimes boring hospital stay, he still had Nagi's books, the sheets he had brought him and the memories of Sougo and Mitsuki chatting, plus the memories of how he had helped Tamaki to understand his classes better, even if it was a bit sad, the doctors would discharge him next week! Though Iori was still not showing, and it made him sad to think that the younger Izumi did not care.

Riku yawned, the night before he had been talking to a woman, the doctors scolded him for talking alone and being bothering the other patients, so he had told her to come back tomorrow, however he could not sleep very well, thinking that he did not matter much to Iori, he was ready to rest a little before dinner, when someone has opened the door with a slamming sound, less strong than Nagi's, but still aggressive "Nanase-san!" and that someone was Iori.

"Iori?" he was too sleepy to respond fully, but still Iori approached with a serious face, sitting on his bed, it was noticeable that he had left the school earlier "Nanase-san... I'm sorry for not coming earlier, really, I was really busy with the school. Riku frowned "Taa-kun said that Iori... had fought with Sougo-san and insulted him... I'm angry with Iori..." you could hear the drowsiness in his voice, and how the nickname Tamaki hated escaped from his mouth, Iori seemed embarrassed about it. “I’m sorry, Nanase-san, I have a lot of stress with the school and you being in the hospital, I’m sorry, Riku.” Riku smiled softly "I like it... when Iori... it's nice... it's cute...When Iori is so… uncute" he unconsciously made the youngest blush, as he was on the verge of falling asleep, he really couldn't see his unitmate "Nanase-san... Are you really so tired?" Iori smiled, as Riku could not see him with his eyes closed, he simply said 'uhum' all sleepy, he looked completely adorable with his messy hair, hugging the pillow "Then rest well, Nanase-san. Iori took advantage of Riku's sleep to leave a kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed an excuse to write I7 fluff and ship Riku with everyone.
> 
> Edited 2019-05-23


End file.
